Beyond That Hill
by strouplionheart
Summary: We live, laugh, and love. We are humans, and sometimes, we are weak. But if our world is threatened, we will rise to smack it down. Just as we did with the Goddess of Time.
1. The Reunion

**Tales of Legendia**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reunion**

Another day, another hunt.

Man, it's hard to believe that time has flown by so quickly. I can't even imagine what it must feel like for the others. After we defeated Schwartz, the Goddess of Time, I, Senel Coolidge, and all of my friends had returned to our every day lives, as mundane as it may seem.

But to be honest, I like it here. And I never really thought I would.

I've grown rather fond of the rustle and bustle-but also the sudden bursts of quiet and calm-that cycle through the beautiful town of Werites Beacon, here on the massive Legacy. Needless to say, all of my friends remained here, too.

That is, except for one.

Norma went off on a trip around the world, hoping to scurry the depths of all the dungeons to seek out more treasure (even though, let's be honest; we all blew through practically every corner of every dungeon on our first trip around the Legacy). Will is still the sheriff of Werites Beacon, but recently, he's been requesting more and more time off, so he can spend some quality time with his only daughter, Harriet. Moses, Csaba and the gang are still stationed at the entrance to the Lighthouse, but they never steal anything from the city. If they did, I'd have to hurt them. Badly.

Jay went back to the Oresoren Village, living with Quppo and the gang. I figured that'd make him the happiest, really. After all, he's been around them since he was young. Shirley has taken the unquestioned role as the ambassador between the Orerines and the Ferines, doing what she can to sever the ties of hatred between the two races by uniting the people all around the world in terms of acceptance. Honestly, I envy her. I knew she had it in her all along, too, but all this time, she was just too shy and too scared to face the pressure. But now, she's grown up so much, and I think I have all of the others to thank. And Chloe...

Chloe...

**"Are you all right?"**

**"...Please. Just...let me stay like this...for a while."**

Chloe...I don't know why, but every time I think of Chloe now, those memories flash back into my head. That moment we shared in the Forest of No Return after she almost killed Alcott, and we saved her from the darkness that shrouded her heart. We released her from her quest for vengeance; she realized that it wouldn't have brought her happiness. Only more hatred for herself. And I wasn't about to let my friend suffer through that kind of pain, seeing as she was still deeply pained by the murder of her parents, even then. She went back home, back to Gadoria, to do exactly what she said she would do someday.

She went to restore the House of Valens.

I know I should be happy for her, and I am...but why do I feel like I need to see her so badly? Why am I convinced that I need her around, so I can see her face every day? I mean, it's not that I wouldn't mind the company, but...I've never really felt this way before. Except for...

Stella...

It's been almost two years since we all went our separate ways. But even to this day, it still bothers me. Her absence bothers me. I don't know why, but I really want to know. Lately, when I sleep, I have...dreams about her. I start to think about her a lot, too. Even while I'm hard at work, she's in my head. Circling through like a vicious hurricane that fails to cease. My heart endures pain every time I think of her, too, but again, I'm not sure why. I don't understand these feelings, seeing as it's been so long since I've had them for anybody. Stella was my one love, I know...but she wouldn't want me to stay like that forever, would she? She would want me to move on and find happiness.

...Right?

"Senel?"

I flinched slightly at the sudden calling of my name. I turned in the direction of the voice, only to see my good friend, Jay.

"Jay? What're you doing here?"

He puffed playfully. "Well, it's good to see you, too. It's been almost two years since we've seen one another, and all you can say is 'what're you doing here?'"

Though his words seemed agitated, he kept a smile the whole time. I was relieved he wasn't mad. I have a bad habit of just blurting out words when something startles me.

"It's good to see you again, Jay. What brings you to Werites Beacon?"

"Actually," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue envelope with a gold-stamp seal, "I brought this for you."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the envelope from his hand.

"It's a letter from an old friend of ours. A Ms. Chloe Valens."

My eyes shot up at his face the moment he said it was from Chloe, and I think my heart skipped a beat or two. I was excited to hear from her again. Actually, I don't think excited would be the right word to use. I was more overjoyed.

"I'm on my way to deliver the same letter to everyone else," Jay continued, "so I should probably get going. I'll see you in a few days."

I blinked in confusion, looking at him with confused eyes. "Why a few days?"

"You'll know when you read the letter. 'Til then, Senel."

He dashed off in the opposite direction of Fallingwater, where I was currently standing by the spring. I flipped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. My eyes skimmed through the words on the page in front of me:

_**"Coolidge,**_

_**I have written this letter to formerly invite you as an honorable guest of the House of Valens. With the two years that have passed, I have done absolutely everything I could by myself to restore my family's house to its former glory. And now, the maids, butlers, and guards of the house have insisted that I, as the new leader of the Valens' household, should hold a celebration in honor of our accomplishments. Therefore, I wanted to invite you-along with all of our other friends-to celebrate the restoration of the House of Valens. I sincerely hope to see you there."**_

_**-Chloe Valens**_

Typical Chloe. She couldn't just write me a letter saying, "Hey, come to Gadoria and show up at my party!" She had to write a long, detailed report to go with the point. I laughed slightly after reading the entire letter.

I was excited to go. Not just because I had never been to Gadoria, or because I was getting to see all of my friends again, but because I was going to be able to see **her **again. Chloe. My old friend. My trusted companion.

And for some odd reason or another, the woman I have been dreaming of relentlessly.


	2. Catching Up

Tales of Legendia

Chapter 2

Catching Up

Port on Rage, the only nearby holding for ships and vessels to sail freely across the Legacy.

It had been almost seven days since Jay had visited me to give me that letter. Chloe had invited all of us to come, and sure enough, everyone else was already here, waiting for me. I was surprised to see them all standing together at once, like we normally would before, but when I approached them, all I got were disappointed scouls.

"What?" I blurted, glancing over their expressions once more.

Shirley, of all people, walked right up to me and knocked me on the head, just as Will normally did. Naturally, it didn't hurt nearly as much as Will's bonks did, but then again, Shirley wasn't built like a portable powerhouse.

"You're late, mister!" she exclaimed, her words almost genuinely angry.

"L-Late?" I questioned. "What're you talking about? We were all supposed to meet here one week after the day we got the letters! That's what we agreed, right?"

-Seven Days Earlier-

"Now, everyone, I would like to call this letter to our attention."

We had all agreed to meet up at Will's house to discuss Chloe's letter. Loe and behold, she really had sent one to everybody in our group. I wasn't exactly surprised, but simultaneously, I suppose I was. What are we to the House of Valens, to the most esteemed establishment in Gadoria? Nothing more than a pack of lowly commoners, though it pains me to admit that.

"Now," professor Raynard continued, "By this point, I'm sure Jay has done a fine job of delivering a letter to each of you here, on the Legacy, telling of Chloe and the reestablishment of the House of Valens."

"I gotta say," blurted Moses, as was typical to his nature, "I'm awful proud o' her! She finally did what she was hopin' ta do all along!"

As rare of an occasion as it was, I had to agree with Moses. Realizing a dream is a lot harder than it sounds.

"Who're we kidding?" exclaimed Norma, as perky and quick to the number as always. "This is C we're talkin' about, here! Of course she was gonna make it happen eventually!"

"Yes, well," continued Will, "I have a suggestion as to when we should meet to go to Gadoria."

"What?" asked Shirley. "You've all decided to go? So soon?"

"Of course," replied Harriet. "Dad will never admit it, but he's wanted to see Chloe a lot, too! She's one of our best friends, isn't she?"

I noticed a faint smile creep on Will's face at the sound of the word "Dad." I guess Harriet really had come to terms with everything. I was happy for them.

"If it's all right with everyone here, I suggest we meet at Port on Rage, seven days from now, at no later than noon. Does that sound all right with everyone here?"

Everyone but myself nodded to his proposal. When Will noticed that I seemed indifferent, he cocked a brow in curiosity.

"Senel? Is that all right with you?"

My mind was fixated on Chloe. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but she had managed to enter my every thought. Whether it be thoughts of the past-particularly that time in the Forest of No Return-or just thoughts of what it will be like when I get to see her again, these thoughts were causing me to lose track of everything going on around me. I knew it was unhealthy, but even when I tried to suppress the thoughts even for a moment, my efforts backfired horrendously.

"Senel?" I felt a light tug on my shoulder. Shirley's frail grasp had managed to shake me out of my thinking process.

"Huh?" I looked up in every direction, finally glancing over at Will. "S-Sorry. What did you ask me?"

He blinked in confusion, but asked me again, "Are you okay with meeting everyone at Port on Rage, seven days from now, at noon?"

I nodded rapidly, not saying a word. Will could clearly see something was amiss, at least with me, but he decided to brush it off for now.

"Then I will see you all there, and remember: don't be late. There's no telling how long it will be before I can arrange for another ship to Gadoria."

Everyone, including myself this time, rose from their seats, myself from the wooden floor beneath my rear, and trecked out of Will's house. But before I got too far out the door, Shirley once again tugged on my shoulder. I turned around to face her, only to see her face riddled with concern.

"Senel, what's wrong? You seem completely out of it today."

"Shirley?" I looked around, unaware of everything that was taking place. My eyes returned to hers, and I sighed lightly.

"It's nothing, Shirley."

She shook her head, eyes closed. "Please, Senel...don't lie to me."

"How do you know that's...W-What makes you think I would lie to you?"

She bonked me on the head, but to my surprise, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. Will was always the one to "bonk" me and the rest of our group, but when Shirley did it, it didn't really...hurt.

"What was that for?" I blurted.

"You dummy," she teased. "We were around each other long enough for me to know when something is bothering you."

I scratched the back of my head with my right hand, a cheesy grin across my face. "Y-Yeah, I guess so..."

"So, tell me. What's on your mind?"

...And there it was.

I wasn't exactly sure how to handle that question. If I had told her exactly what-or rather, who-was filling my thoughts, I don't think she'd be able to take it. I mean, I wasn't sure if she still...well, felt that way about me or not, but I also wasn't sure if she didn't. Nevertheless, I couldn't lie to her. She was right about one thing: we **were **around each other long enough to tell when one of us was upset or bothered by something or another. I inhaled deeply, exhaling just as deeply before I blurted out the word I needed to say.

"...Chloe."

At first, her eyes widened in what I believed to be shock. I was convinced that I had completely destroyed her, seeing as, to my knowledge, she still had strong feelings for me. My heart sank in my chest, and I turned around quickly so as to escape her shocked expression.

"Where are you going?" she suddenly blurted. I slowly turned around to see her again, only this time, she looked confused.

"I...I'm sorry, Shirley," I finally said. "But I...I don't know why I'm always thinking about her. She's our friend, I get that. But...why am I so convinced that I need her by my side, all the time?"

Shirley released a light sigh, followed by a warm smile. To my surprise, she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly and refusing to let go.

"It's called 'love,' Senel."

"L...Love?"

She released me from her grip, and chuckled. "Yes, silly. Love. You're always thinking about Chloe, right? I'm sure she's always thinking about you, too, Senel. I'd be surprised if she wasn't excited to see you the most."

I rubbed my arm in embarrassment. "Y-You think so?"

"Sure I do!" she giggled. "And besides, I think you two are right for one another."

That triggered a flare in my head to postpone our current discussion.

"Wait, so...You're not..."

She shook her head before I even finished the sentence. "No...I'm not going to ask you to love me the way you do Chloe. I have...someone else in mind, after all this time."

"R-Really?" I asked, curious beyond measure. "So, then...who is it?"

She giggled at my curiosity. "I can't tell you now, Senel. Maybe some other time." She waved her finger in my face, which was strikingly reminiscient of someone I knew. I assumed she picked it up from that person, as well.

For a second there, she almost looked exactly like...

"Senny? You still in there?"

-Present Day-

"Huh?"

Shilrey and Norma were examining my blank, expressionless face. I suddenly jumped back and away from them, startled that they were so close to me.

"Geez!" Norma griped. "Warn us next time before you go all Polwigle on us!"

"Polwigle?" questioned Shirley. "I dunno...Senel looks more like an Egg Bear, to me."

The two of them burst into a fit of girlish laughter. It was just what I'd come to expect from Shirley hanging around Norma for too long. Then again, the occasional joke or two wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well, then" Will said, clearing his throat to get our attention, "I've already arranged a ship for us to take straight to Gadoria. Everyone, come this way."

We all walked straight down to the docks, gazing at our reasonably sized vessel to sail us all to Gadoria. It was a beauty, to say the least, with mastercrafted stainless steel topped with a decorative stream of blue to complete the white paint job. No doubt about it, she was a beauty. The main door to the ship suddenly flung open, waiting for all of us to go inside.

"Get on board, everyone. We set sail for Gadoria."


	3. Of Love and Stealth

**Tales of Legendia**

**Chapter 3**

**Of Love and Stealth**

"Senel?"

It had been no more than three hours since we boarded the Undine Mk III to take us all to Gadoria. The seas were calm, the people onboard were friendly, and the ship didn't give you a nauseated shake every time we hit a minor wave. It was a pleasant voyage, to say the least.

"Senel?" Shirley asked me again. "Norma and I are going to the deck. You wanna come with us?"

I was laying on my bed, in my relatively large cabin, in an awkward postition. I simply rolled over on my side and motioned my hand in a waving gesture.

"I'll sit this one out. You go on ahead."

She giggled slightly, and treaded off to the dock, leaving me to myself to think about things.

Things...Hah. Of course, I meant think about Chloe.

By now, I must sound like a broken record, even to Shirley. My recent phrases and words didn't give away my inner thoughts, sure, but my head was filled with nothing but "Chloe" this and "Chloe" that. Why the hell can't I get her out of my head? Even for just a few moments so I can rest?

"Senel? Are you in there?"

There was a sudden knock at my cabin door. With a light groan, I leapt to my feet and walked over to the door, grabbing it by the knob and pulling it away from the hindges.

"What is it, Jay?"

The informative ninja seemed to be puzzled, of all possible emotions. I had never really thought of Jay as someone to not know how to figure something out.

"Can we...talk? For just a few moments?"

I smiled at him. Normally, Jay would never ask anybody for advice, no matter how difficult the subject was to understand. He was always the guy with the most dirt on anybody. If you ever needed an answer, you would contact Jay.

"Sure. Come on in."

He walked carefully into my cabin and gently sat down on the extra bed to the side of me. His face was flushed; I wasn't sure how else to put it.

"I have...a confession to tell you."

"Me?" I blinked in confusion.

"W-Well, it's not really about you, per se. I just...wanted to tell this to you before I made any sudden movements."

"Movements? What do you mean by that?"

He inhaled a deep breath, and after no less than five seconds, he finally released it. If he was trying to relax, I can only assume it didn't work; his expression didn't change at all.

"I...I have very strong feelings for Shirley."

No kidding...Wait...

That's right! I remember what I was going to say earlier! Back at Werites Beacon, after our meeting...

She almost looked exactly like...

"...Jay."

"Hmm?"

I looked back up at him, removing myself from my own thoughts for a moment.

"S-Sorry, just thinking to myself. Anyways, you're in love with my sister."

His cheeks shaded into a deep crimson. Naturally, he wasn't used to talking about this sort of thing. I can't exactly say I blame him.

"Y...Yes. That's what it amounts to."

I sighed lightly at his confession. "Well, at least now, I know the identity of the guy she was talking about the other day."

"Really?" His cheeks turned slightly darker red. "She was...talking about me?"

"Yeah, she said that she had someone else special in mind. That she had completely let go of her feelings for me."

"So, you're not against this, Senel?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Not at all. If you two want to be happy together, I don't see any reason to stop you. Just promise me you won't hurt her."

He nodded rapidly with a wide smile. "I won't! I promise! Thank you so much, Senel!"

He dashed out of my cabin without a second thought, and once again, this left me alone to my thoughts. I laid across my bed once more, turned to the side, and decided to take a little nap.

That is, if my thoughts will even let me.

-Shirley-

"Shirl?"

"Hmm?"

Norma and I were standing on the deck of the ship, gazing out to the sea and watching the majesty of the ocean blue.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna make you sick?"

"Oh...You mean about the salt in the air? Don't worry , Norma. I'll be fine. I'll just take a warm shower after I'm done here."

It is true, though; my body was steadily becoming more resistant to the salt in the air around me. If I was nearly as weak as I was before, I wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes out in this gorgeous scenery.

"A shower, huh?" Norma suddenly grinned. "Does that mean Senny will be joining you?"

My entire face flushed like a tomato at the sound of her words. I even managed to call on a Fire Ball spell because I couldn't control myself. It almost hit Norma right on the spot, but she managed to dance around it in time to dodge.

"What the hell, Shirl?!" she shouted. "I was just joking!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

I finally managed to compose myself before saying anything else.

"It's just...I don't feel that way about Senel. Not anymore."

"Really?" Norma asked, curiousity plaguing her gaze. "So, if it's not Senny, then who is it?"

I didn't answer.

"Shirl? C'mon, you can tell me! I'm your bestest girlfriend ever! Right?"

...Still, I didn't answer.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't you trust me? Even a little bit?"

...It was hard for me to answer that one.

"Shirl!"

I shook my head rapidly. "N-No, I **do **trust you, Norma. I just...I'm not sure how you'll react to hearing it."

To my surprise, she placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned widely. I would be lying if I said it didn't startle me for a second.

"Nah! I'll take it just fine. So, who's the lucky guy?"

I twiddled my fingers in a circular motion; I was so nervous to even say his name.

"J...J..."

"JJ?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Even though I hadn't even finished saying his whole name, it took her a few moments to finally realize that there was only one person in the entire world that she gave that nickname to.

"...Jay?"

With cheeks flushed red, I nodded rapidly with a distressed look.

"**Jay?!"** She flung off of me and over about seven feet away. I knew she'd overreact to this.

"Shh!" I exclaimed, putting a finger to my lips. "Keep your voice down! He might hear you!"

"Shirl, I had no idea you were into JJ like that! Tell you what: I'll help you reel 'im in!"

My eyes widened in horror. I wasn't about to stick around to see what kind of terrifying concoction Norma was going to conceive to try and get Jay and I together.

"N-No, that's all right, Norma. I'll...find a way to do it myself."

I dashed off the deck in embarrassment, leaving Norma alone to gaze at the ocean. On my way back to my cabin, I suddenly bumped into something. Whatever it was, it caused me to tumble to the ground, and my body hit the ground pretty hard. It wasn't enough to knock me unconscious, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Are you all right?"

At first, I didn't even hear the voice, so I just replied as I normally would.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right."

"Here," the voice said, reaching out a hand in front of me, "Let me help you up."

I took the hand and elevated myself back onto my feet. It was strange. The hand I was holding felt awfully familiar. And now that I think about it, the voice did, too. It sounded soothing, as music to my ears. I glanced over to the one who picked me back up off the floor, only to realize it was the boy who owned my heart.

"Shirley? Are you sure you're okay?"

I didn't say anything at first. I just stood there, blankly staring into his azure eyes. So refined, and so mysterious. It was a charm I could never forget, to be sure. I felt a sudden swelling in my cheeks, and to my dismay, it wasn't a blush. Rather, it was a hefty bruise I had just gotten from falling to the floor. Jay immediately saw the swelling and took my hand in his, leading me somewhere on the ship.

"Don't worry, I've got some ointment from the Oresoren Village with me. I'll fix it up for you."

"J...Jay..."

We finally reached his cabin, and he gently sat me on the spare bed next to his. He reached into a mid-sized amethyst-shaded suitcase and pulled out a bottle of some strange, unknown liquid. It was tinted a light goldenrod, and it swooshed around in the bottle freely like water. It didn't appear to be thick, so I could only assume the texture was similar to a Panacea Bottle.

He placed some of it on his fingers and gently started to rub my cheek with them. I could feel a slight sting the moment he placed the ointment on me, but only then. It felt soothing to have something so soft and easy on my skin to cure my bruise. His other hand slightly brushed aside my golden locks so he could reach the rest of my bruise, which was only covered by a few centimeters. It was only a few moments afterwards that the ointment took full effect, and sure enough, my bruise was rapidly dying out, returning my cheek to its normal, silky self.

"Thanks a lot, Jay."

"You're quite welcome."

I didn't even realize it before, but Jay's hand, even to this moment, never left my cheek. We sat there, staring at one another, not saying a word, smiles on our faces. After a few moments of silence, I lost my train of thought. I didn't really have any incentive to think about what would happen next. I swiftly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy, seeing as it was my first one ever, but it still got the point across. At least, I think it did.

I could tell that my sudden gesture shocked him. For a few moments, he didn't respond at all. My eyes were shut, so as to enjoy my first kiss, so I couldn't exactly see what expression was glued to his face at the moment. I felt nothing in retaliation to my feelings. Not even the hand that had originally placed itself on my cheek. Even that was a thing of the past. I broke away from him, ashamed of my sudden reaction to his healing touch.

"I-I'm sorry...I just..."

He didn't say anything. Not a word.

"I'll just be going, then..."

But before I could even get off the bed, he retaliated with a passionate kiss of his own. It was my turn to be surprised, but seeing as this is what I wanted in the first place, I quickly responded by kissing him back. This time around, I even felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist, and we practically lunged into the bed below us. He was towering over me, gaining dominance almost immediately before we even started. I wasn't going to let a chance like this slip past me.

If I have to spend the whole night with him, I will make him mine.

"Shirley..." His breath trailed itself across my skin. Such a heavenly sensation; it wasn't holy, but it was so close to it. His hands had lifted my arms above my head, preventing me from fighting back. Pfft. As if I even could, at this point. His lips trailed pecks across my cheek and down my neck, and he even gritted his teeth gently and nibbled my ear a few times. Every single action he took, I felt a jolt of energy spark through my heart. No matter what it was he was doing to me, it felt wonderful.

"Please...Don't stop..."

Naturally, he didn't hesitate to keep going. He locked his lips back together with mine, and before I knew it, I felt his hands reach slowly down my dress. He was determined to go the distance with me, and as much as it would displease Senel if he ever discovered, I was more than willing to go the distance with him, too. The only problem is, it's my first time. I'm not experienced at all.

"Jay...Wait, please..." I managed to say, barely able to breathe because I was so intoxicated.

"What is it?" he asked, still towering over me, his hands still dug into my clothing.

"If we do this...you have to promise me something. Promise me that...you'll be gentle with me."

He smiled warmly at me, a side of him I would sacrifice the world to see, even for a moment. "I promise, Shirley. I'll take good care of you."

With his words spoken, he continued to assault me with his kisses, and he reached his fingers through the straps that held my entire dress together, located just past my shoulders. Before I even had a second thought, my clothing fell past my body, exposing my white silk bra and thin silk underwear. To him, I must have looked like an ironing board. I was so ashamed of how I looked, even to other people.

"Please don't stare...I hate my body."

I crossed my arms across my chest, but surprisingly, Jay's hands kindly reached for my arms and removed them. His fingers traced behind my back and tried to unhook my bra. Of course, seeing as I was almost certain that he had never done this before, he couldn't manage to unhook it. I didn't mind giving him a little assistance. I collapsed my cuppings from my chest, and they fell to the side of the bed just as my dress had before. Next, he reached down between my legs and slid off the only clothing I had left on my body. Finally, I was fully exposed to him. Yet still, I felt so awful. I was, by no means, the perfect example of a model figure.

"Don't hate your looks, Shirley. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

His words comforted me, even if only for a moment. I reached my arms out to him, begging for his embrace. He complied without hesitation, locking our lips together once more. I raised myself so that I was sitting up on his bed while still kissing him, and I reached for his purple, star-painted coat and removed it from his body, revealing a simple black, short-sleeved shirt. Nothing fancy, at all. I took off the golden headwear from his head, tossing it gently aside to his coat, and started for his pants. If I was going to be exposed to him, it was only fair that he exposed himself to me.

Before I even got that far, though, we tumbled back down onto the bed, and this time, he assisted me with removing his shirt and pants. Now, there was only his red-colored underwear stopping me from claiming him. We continued to kiss as he once again stood above me, then he removed his lips from my mouth and soon after released his tongue from past his teeth into my womanhood. I arched back at the sudden sensation of his tongue entering my maidenhead, and I could only scream in pleasure as he rapidly swerved it back and forth inside of me. For someone who has never done anything like this before, he was certainly holding his own.

"Ahh...Yes! Keep...ahh...going!"

I felt his chuckle against my thighs; I could tell he was certainly enjoying this. Then again, I was, too. He continued his oral assault with my lower lips, until eventually, I released myself in pleasure, unable to contain myself any longer. I lay there on his bed, panting in a desperate act to return my respiration back to normal. His tongue licked my fluids all across his lips, and he smiled warmly at me as he kissed my forehead.

"You're so wonderful. Even your taste is intoxicating."

I giggled at his comment, pulling him in for another kiss, this time with our tongues engaging in an oral war. Release ourselves due to lack of oxygen, I slwoly rose from my position and towered over him, for a change. I pushed him down onto the bed, and before too long, I had positioned myself on top of him. My hands trailed down his boxers, pushing them aside to reveal his manhood. Though it wasn't the biggest in the world, it was no less than average sized. I wasn't exactly picky when it came to size, though.

"Shirley...we don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

I giggled at his sincerity, and I placed my head on top of the head of his manhood. With a slight push, I took all six inches of himself in my mouth. At first, the thickness got to me, but I managed to adjust easily enough to keep going. I started moving my head back and forth, sucking as well as I could on him. Although I had never done this before, I could hear groans of pleasure and satisfaction coming from my lover. I must have been doing something right, for not even five minutes afterwards, I felt his seed shoot out from inside of him and into my mouth. It was warm, sticky, and filled with flavor. I believe delicious would probably be the correct word for it.

"Now, we can...get to the best part." My cheeks were flushed as I finished my comment.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked, concerned for my well-being. "I don't want to hurt you, Shirley. I..."

I placed a finger to his lips, while simultaneously sitting on his lap, only a few inches away from his throbbing erection. I smiled at him, bringing him in for another deep kiss, releasing our lips after a few moments.

"I know. I know you don't want to hurt me. But...I want to give myself to you, and only you, Jay."

He looked down at my position, and looked back up at me with half of a smile.

"...All right. But if you're in too much pain, we'll stop. I'm not going to allow myself to hurt you."

"I trust you, Jay...Almost as much as I love you."

He smiled gently at my comment. "And I love you the same as I trust you."

I locked our lips together one last time before we continued, finally positioning myself so that he was inside of me, and coming down on his length. It broke past my wall, causing blood to drip out from within my body. I'll admit, the pain was definitely noteworthy, but I managed to sustain it. It took a few tears and a slight yelp to suppress it entirely. Finally, though, I was ready to continue. I started to move up and down on him, starting slowly and gradually increasing in speed and length. The amount of pleasure was almost inconceivable.

"Oh, Merines! This feels so good!"

We were both enticed in this pleasure, so much that we had forgotten that everything around us had even existed. It was just the two of us on this ship, on this massive Legacy, on this gargantuan world, and we were finally able to reveal our feelings for one another, as well as make love with each other. My mind drew blank as I continued to ride him, only to realize that I was once again at my breaking point.

"I'm going to...!"

"Y-Yes! I am, too!"

Before he released himself, I felt his manhood pull out from inside of me, and he relieved himself all across my chest. I had done so all over him, as well, though we were both more than happy to share the warmth of each other's fluid. Exhausted beyond belief, I fell on top of him, barely managing to position myself to the side of his bed so that I wouldn't fall right back on top of his girth. He placed his arm around me as he managed to pull the sheets over our naked bodies, snuggling against me to keep mine warm. Well, warmer than it already was.

"You were great. Even better than that."

I panted a giggle. "You were magnificent, too."

I turned into his chest, embracing myself into him. His arms wrapped themselves around me tightly, refusing to let go. The day was over for us, and we fell asleep in one another's presence for some much-needed rest. The evening was slowly approaching by the time we were finished. Jay was already fast asleep, so he couldn't hear my whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Jay."


End file.
